vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:MMO Games
Spiral Knights Anyone know about this? : Made by the same guys that made YoHoHo Puzzle Pirates. It's supposed to have more action than Puzzle Pirate's casual puzzle games. Still, they know their shit, so it might not suck. --Mozai 19:36, May 3, 2011 (UTC) : Played it for a day (it's Freemium, and pure Java, so I can run it on my Linux box). Very slick art design, the game itself it a top-down beat-em-up like Gauntlet. Improved, though, with status effects, swapable gear, and any player can carry alternate weapons and switch between two: sword, gun, bomb. Has a decent anti-poopsock mechanism: you can hold up to 100 "energy" and spend it 10 per floor of monster beat-ups. The 100 energy recharges over a day, or you can spend real-money to get spare energy, or you can spend in-game currency in an energy-traders market (and get currency by selling your spare energy). You can jump between server shards instantly, they're just there to keep the screen from getting crowded. This is all just one namefag's opinion -- I haven't seen /v/ talk about it at length, so I couldn't say that it's a "/v/ recommended MMO." Dead easy to install, dead easy to play: it's a kiddie MMO that doesn't try to steal your children. Try it yourself. --Mozai 03:38, May 5, 2011 (UTC) /v/ actually has a guild on this named "No Fun Allowed" --Riprey 03:29, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Runescape Is runescape still good? I haven't played for a while. I heard it went to shit. :Remember when Runescape was good? :Runescape was never good. :/v/ has always had disdain for Runequest, although it has more red hate for GaiaOnline and MapleStory. --Mozai :Runescape isn't bad, but probally just worth it for nostalgic reasons at this point. Epic Maffers Someone add Epic Mafia to this list. The layout is fuck-all confusing, and I can't do it. Vidya passwords are usually "vidya" or "rage" :Mafia/Werewolf is not an MMO. Multiple players, but no persistent state and no interaction between "characters" outside of matches. It's more like an online team sport, like fantasy football leagues or Quake/Unreal/TeamFortress. --Mozai 16:34, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :: In the case of non-MMO games being listed here (TF2, AOK, etc.), please put "Free" under payment plan and the Server IP under 'Groups'... ::: well, shit. Okay then. --Mozai 16:42, January 20, 2011 (UTC) New layout Jan 2011 Anonymous above complained it's too hard to edit this page, and the Wikia skins that they're cramming down our throats makes the table layouts suck ass, so I rewrote the article to make it fit better on the screen and make it easier for people to add & to make changes. --Mozai 18:25, January 20, 2011 (UTC) PC Only still? >PC Only >Dis-including Phantasy Star Online, Monster Hunter, etc Can we get rid of that rule? I mean I don't think console games should overcrowd the page, but denying the few that were really part of /v/'s MMO palate would be a little silly. - MFGreth1 17:34, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :shrug Console-based MMOs tend to be short-lived, and aren't cross-console Phantasy Star Online is the famous exception. Don't forget to move them to the graveyard section when the publishers turn off their servers. --Mozai What about RO? huh? : Yeah, huh? Romania isn't an MMO. Unless you misspelled "Rho", but that isn't an MMO either. --Mozai 14:44, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :I would add Ragnarok Online if I knew what to write. Also, Romania the MMO. Fund it? --AntonImaus 04:11, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :: (RO = Ragnarok Online? okay, whatever) ... looks like /v/ thinks Ragnarok Online is a piece of shit but the spin-off artwork is good for spanking one out. :::/v/ says that about everything. --AntonImaus 04:39, June 25, 2011 (UTC) WK is dead Wonderking is dead. Dungeon Fighter Online With DFO's re-opening, moved it back and changed the link to the US homepage. However, I was unsure as to if I should removed the "Finished" line, or just add an extra part stating it's re-opening. Thoughts? Terristat (talk) 08:13, May 24, 2014 (UTC)